robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Ren Rumor
Introduction: The Ren Rumor was a myth of hundreds of binary codes (usually relating to sound files / transcripts / videos), transcripts before people's death, and other related things. Only 5 of the binary codes have been revealed, 2 of them have expired and cannot be found anymore. The Revealing of "Ren" A deleted forum site that had a database of users & IPs on ROBLOX from numbers ranging to 5000 and 10000 had a banned user that included 3 binary codes. The first two were random letters, making most people think the third one would be useless (also one of the newer codes), but it wasn't. 'It led to an imgur link with QR code. Upon scanning the QR code, you'll get a raw hastebin link that is a transcript of something unknown, where someone says "Hello" three times before getting the response "What." and then the person who said Hello asked "Who are you?" before getting cut off. Under that is a bunch of binary code, and translating that to text will give you another link, which links to a sound file on clyp.it '(Sound Not Archived), which is an ambient sound, and around 2 seconds, a weird sound plays. Upon speeding it up and adding effects, you can get the letter "r". What revealed Ren, was the sound title itself, ren.mp3. Go back to how she said "Who are you?" and then it cut off. The unknown person who said What is actually Ren. Server Database of Ren Somebody had already archived the two binary code links and said one of them was useless, but the other one, however, was a bot that created random servers & accounts on ROBLOX. Nobody can find the original game - which is the one that is supposed to hold the deepest things about ROBLOX. If anyone did, they would be banned immediately by ROBLOX themselves. The servers and accounts are still being created and random games are still being created right now. Some games are safe, and others will get you banned. FINDING REN Ren is still a ROBLOX player to this date. But since his account is banned, he creates random usernames related to his first username. An example is "alien" (not a real username). While looking at the Leek game at around 3:00 AM, we found a user called "thereal_ren" (newly created account as of 3/4/17) - It seems like this is confirmed to be one of his newer alts, that he creates daily to avoid getting banned (unconfirmed). This might be his new (current) alt account; because he's working on a game called "Entry 43", which has never been revealed in the Server Database of Ren. ｅｎｔｒｙ ４３ Entry 43 or "Ren's Cavern", is a game created by user thereal_ren , that isn't finished. It is currently open to the public. When you die, you get kicked. One of the messages says weird binary code and the messages you get are random every time. You can find the game right here.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W9lVcGnO4Zs ｂｉｎａｒｙｓ２ｒ５ Yet even more binary was found just recently, posting screenshots of Entry 43 and even transcripts of 911 calls from school shootings. Some of the screenshots show things that were not in the leaked video. Twice as much QR code was found, but I'll post the main ones. Binary 1: Columbine High School Shooting Transcript I still don't understand why a school shooting would be in these QR codes, but here's the QR code to get to another hastebin link. The hastebin link is the 911 transcript of Patty, one of the teachers at the columbine high school, talking to the police about how there were two shooters in the school. Probably because it falls under the category "transcripts before death." And also, the high school shooting happened way before ROBLOX was even public. The binary translates to "school shooting transcript of 4/20/1999; Columbine high school." Binary 2: Entry 43 Entrance The photo was found from the description of entry 43, which was an imgur link, once again in binary; also to bypass the ROBLOX filtering system. Going to the imgur link, was QR code, which would lead to an imgur screenshot of Entry 43's entrance. The screenshot is on the right, and it looks like nothing in the leaked video. In this screenshot, on the left in the picture you can see a puddle of blood dripping from the crates with 3 crates surrounding it. The blood could have meant suicide, I mean, who would die in the middle of 3 crates? In the middle of the door, you can see a note on the left. Ren Archives 3/4/2017 - "I walked behind the door, probably around room 2A. I was waiting there. My friend was going through surgery. I heard she died a little later. I rushed and sat at the door, holding a knife... I killed them." 3/7/2017 - "Felt happy today, wanted to kill, Psychopathy is awesome." Models These are "undefined" models by thereal_ren. Probably useless information. Category:Example Category:Good Example Category:Strange